


Leaving

by foxyroxi



Series: Kevaaron - the collection [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron is sad, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to tag this, Kevin quits exy, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, mentions of drug use, mentions of wanting to do drugs, they are both bad at expressing themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Aaron snorted lightly.“Why did you call Andrew?”“Kevin’s leaving,” Andrew said. “They made a decision this morning about trading him.”
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Series: Kevaaron - the collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673059
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alex_wh0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_wh0/gifts).



> This is my first time writing hurt/comfort, and this was actually hard to write, because I didn't want either nor Kevin to hurt?!?
> 
> I think this is also my first time writing something Kevaaron that isn't smut? :')
> 
> I got the promt from [Alex](https://mobile.twitter.com/GlassesAlex) on twitter, asking for hurt/comfort! I hope you like it!'
> 
> This work is unbetaed.  
> English is not my first language so makes might have sneaked in.  
> Be kind!
> 
> Come and talk to me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

It was hard. Or at least Aaron thought it was hard. It was hard coming home late every day. Some days he even slept at the hospital, because it was too hard to go home. And on the days where he went home, he spent the hour-long drive with public transportation thinking, wondering about everything and nothing. Kevin was always busy with Exy, leaving Aaron alone for weeks at a time to go to games over seas or modelling contracts. Aaron had to stay behind and work long hours at the hospital because people were sick and kept getting sick. Most days he just wanted to curl into a ball and talk to Kevin. And on days where he managed to get through to Kevin, Kevin usually hung up after a few minutes.

It was tiring.

He was tired.

He needed a vacation.

He needed Kevin.

_Fucking Kevin._

If you had asked Aaron at nineteen where he saw himself at thirty-something, he would have said ‘ _Happily married to Katelyn, a dog or two because kids are too much work. I have finished my degree as a Neurosurgeon and Katelyn has finished her studies to become a peds doctor._ ’

Only two of those things became true: He finished his degree as a Neurosurgeon and Katelyn had become a Paediatrics doctor.

He hadn’t married Katelyn, because they broke up in his fourth year.

She had now married some guy she had met through mutual friends and was a lot less fucked up than Aaron was. He was also taller, more handsome. He hadn’t talked to her in years, because she moved to Florida after med school.

He would have laughed in your face if you had told him he would be in a relationship with a man. Let alone Kevin _Fucking_ Day, but the universe clearly had other plans for him. He would have laughed harder if you had told him he would be married to Kevin _Fucking_ Day.

He was tired.

He needed a vacation

He needed Kevin.

But Kevin was never home. One of the perks of being the Worlds Best Exy Player. He was on the US National Exy team, he was starting striker for Chicago Bears and it was rumoured that he was being traded to Ireland. But it was also rumoured that Kevin was still seeing Thea, his ex, despite both of them being married.

Rumours neither of them denied.

Rumours neither team denied.

Rumours that was slowly tearing him and Kevin apart, because when Aaron tried to confront Kevin with the rumours, Kevin shut down, saying the rumours wasn’t true and that he and Thea were just friends. Then he would hang up and shut Aaron out for days, maybe weeks, before he called him again.

Aaron saw no point in going home if Kevin wasn’t there. He slept in on-call rooms, on empty beds in the halls beneath the hospital. He was always on call, but it was mostly an excuse to not going home to an empty, cold house.

A house he and Kevin had bought together.

A house that was supposed to be their base, their safe haven.

Their home.

But it was none of those things.

It wasn’t a base, it wasn’t a safe haven and it wasn’t a home. Not anymore.

Aaron looked at his phone from where he was sitting in one of the offices in the hospital. He didn’t know what he was waiting for. A page, a text. A call from Kevin. He sighed when his phone went off on the table in front of him.

“Yes?”

“ _No ‘hello to you my favourite twin’?”_ Andrew asked on the other end of the line.

“You’re my only twin Andrew,” Aaron huffed, even cracking a small smile. It had been a while since he talked to Andrew and it had him wondering why Andrew was calling him now.

 _“You don’t know that. There could be a triplet out there,”_ Andrew mused.

Aaron snorted lightly.

“Why did you call Andrew?”

 _“Kevin’s leaving,”_ Andrew said. _“They made a decision this morning about trading him.”_

Aaron felt the air leave his lungs. Kevin was leaving? Was he just going to pack up his things and leave Aaron with of divorce papers and a house too big – a house filled with memories? Was Kevin that cruel?

_“Aaron? You still there? Didn’t Kevin tell you?”_

Kevin hadn't told him shit for weeks. He had done an amazing job avoiding him

Aaron felt the phone slip from his grip and he didn’t bother catch it. His world was falling apart and there was no one there to catch him. Andrew and Neil were in Colorado and they couldn’t just leave to come and tend to him. He watched as the call ended and the screen went dark. He picked it up and turned it off and went back to work. There was no point in leaving work to go home to an empty house, that would only feel even more empty.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to find the nearest dealer.

He wanted to get _high_.

He wanted to _forget_ Kevin.

He wanted to forget that he and Kevin ever was a thing.

He was tired of everything.

The chief of Neurosurgery drove Aaron home after he had been starring into a wall in the attending lounge for hours. Aaron noticed Kevin’s range rover in the driveway. He noticed the light in their bedroom window was on. He didn’t want to go inside and see Kevin packing up his life. He didn’t want to go inside and see the divorce papers on the dining table they hadn’t used yet.

“Get some rest Aaron,” she said reaching over to rub Aaron’s arm. Aaron smiled sadly at her before he climbed out of her car and walked up to the front door with heavy steps, trying to prepare himself for what was about to hit him when he opened it. He fished his keys out of his pocket and slowly unlocked the door, slowly stepping into the dark entryway. He slipped off his shoes and jacket, hanging them next to Kevin’s hoodie that had hung there for the entire 6 weeks he had been gone. He walked into the dark living room and put his bag down on the couch. He walked into the dining room and looked at the dining table.

There was no envelope on the dining table.

Cold dread filled Aaron.

What if Kevin had brought home Thea or some girl or guy, thinking that Aaron was still at work?

What if Kevin was packing his bags to leave without a word?

What if Kevin left without a word and sent him the divorce papers instead?

He looked to the stairs and wondered if he should call a cab, make it take him to the airport, buy a one way ticket to Colorado and stay with Andrew and Neil.

It seemed like a good idea to put some distance between him and Kevin. He turned on his heels and walked back to the couch when he heard Kevin’s voice from upstairs.

“Aaron?”

Aaron froze.

For the first time he felt the tears press behind his eyes.

Aaron counted in his head. He counted each step down the stairs until Kevin stood in the entryway, until the stood in the living room.

“Aaron?” he sounded concerned, confused even.

Kevin had no right to be concerned or confused.

“What? Did you come here to mock me, Kevin?” he said, but not without his voice breaking. Not without tears finally spilling. “Did you come here to tell me you’re finally leaving?” he turned around so he was facing Kevin. There was a frown on Kevin’s face.

“Leaving? Aaron, what are you talking about?” Kevin asked, taking a careful step towards Aaron then another.

“You are being _transferred_! You are _leaving_ Kevin! And you didn’t have the _decency_ to tell me about it! You didn’t have the decency to tell me you were being transferred! I’m your _husband_!” he was crying now. Not the pretty crying with small tears running down your cheek, but the ugly crying with thick tears and snot running down from his nose. “You... You _cheated_ on me with _her!_ ”

Kevin stared at Aaron, looking even more confused.

“Wow. _Wow_. Wow. Time out Aaron. I’m being transferred? I _cheated_?!”

“You’ve been ignoring me for _weeks_ Kevin! Every time I try to call or talk to you hang up when I start to ask when you would be coming home or when I asked about the rumours!” Aaron sobbed. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands, sobbing heartbrokenly into them. Even when Katelyn left him he wasn’t this heartbroken.

Kevin stared down at Aaron trying to comprehend what Aaron was saying through his tears. He slowly kneeled down in front of Aaron. He pulled Aaron into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Aaron struggled in his arms, trying to get out of Kevin’s hold. Kevin held him until Aaron stopped struggling, until Aaron’s sobbing had turned into hiccups.

“Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to be across the world? How hard it was to listen to your voice when all I wanted was to book a plane ticket home so I could see you? Hold you? _Kiss_ you?”

Aaron did know, because it had been the same for him.

“Aaron… I didn’t cheat. I would never cheat,” Kevin said softly. “You are my husband Aaron. And I love you. I’m sorry I’ve been a crap husband to you,” he said and put his hand on Aaron’s cheek and tilted his head back so he could look at him. “I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long. I’ve been busy and that’s not an excuse. But I’m not being transferred, nor have I been cheating on you with Thea.”

Aaron’s brows furrowed deeply. He didn’t understand.

“But… All the magazines… You ignored me. Neither you nor Thea denied the rumours,” he said, and Kevin sighed.

“Management told us not to. Saying it was good publicity. Besides, Thea is having a baby with her husband. I’ve been with her to an appointment and then I helped her pick out some clothes and toys.” He ran his thumb against Aaron’s cheek, drying away his tears. He hated it when Aaron cried, but he hated it even more when he was the cause of them. “I told them I quit. The US Court. I couldn’t be away from home so long, so often. I’ll retire and accept the coaching position the team has offered me. The pay is good, and we can stay here. We don’t have to move.”

Aaron stared at him.

Kevin hadn’t cheated.

Kevin wasn’t transferring.

There wasn’t going to be a divorce because Kevin hadn’t cheated, he wasn’t transferring.

There was no selling the house.

There was no reason to get high, to find a dealer.

He was so _relieved._

He leaned in and pressed his wet lips against Kevin’s. He probably tasted like snot, but he couldn’t care less. Neither could Kevin, because before Aaron knew it, he was pressed against the floor, kissing Kevin until he was breathless.

“And we can finally look into adopting, like we talked about,” Kevin’s whispered against his lips.

Aaron laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever.

They were going to be okay.

And he was going to kill Andrew for pulling that prank on him.

But right now, all he wanted was to kiss his husband for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
